An Unknown Occurrence
by joLLyRAncHerS
Summary: Four girls find themsleves with Shinigami powers, and a thirst for violence. Then little kidnapping occurs, followed by a little romance.
1. Phoenix

**An Unknown Occurrence**

**Hi you guys! I must tell you, Fangrlz inspired this story! Well Fangrlz is a Naruto fanfic but… All right now OCXRenji, here I fucking come! =3 **

**Chapter 1: Phoenix**

I stared, incredibly frustrated by the pile of homework towering hopelessly on my cluttered desk. My teachers detested greatly whether I was actually trying or not. School had to be such a pain in the ass. It just wasn't fair! I couldn't just read manga and do this butt-load of homework at the same-time!

* * *

I hugged myself, as multiple water particles clothed my body. I closed my eyes, only just for a moment losing my breath. This was because showers were just that relaxing. After making sure my hair was properly rinsed, I bent downward to stop the water. And with a squeak that radiated from the old knobs the water stopped, as if requested to do so. My hair hung loosely, a few shades darker than it's usual dirty blonde. The cleansed hair clung to my head as I grabbed my cherry red toothbrush topped with a white paste that I plunged into my mouth. My tongue burned as the strong paste whirled around endlessly in my mouth. After doing a throughout check of my teeth, I walked into my bedroom with my damp towel hanging loosely around my waist.

I put on the usual under garments in which had the gayest color of neon green that tended them. Reaching for a pair of my only skinny black jeans, I decided to take advantage of the fact that my parents were asleep. I slipped on my shirt that a friend had bought me. How thankful I was. It came from the new mall around here; I am never able to go to any expensive places such as that. As an effect of that, she bought me an awesome shirt after I told her she didn't have to. It was ripped in multiple places, and had a heart only visible through deep trenches in the shirt. I completed this outfit with a thick brown coat, a black scarf, and high top converses. My father had strongly disagreed to my choice of clothing, but parents wouldn't understand style anyway, would they?

With that, I ignored the fact that my hair was soaking wet, and snuck past my mother and father's bedroom with mere ease. I covered the back of my head with the hood on the thick brown coat. Now, why was I about to go outside wandering around like a lost kitten? Well, it had become a habit after my friend and I snuck out of her house to see her boyfriend. Wait…was that normal? I shrugged, amused with my thoughts and opened the door as taught by my 'friend'. Gladly I was able to exit without a sound. Did you think I was going to say 'as quiet as a mouse'? Well, the mice in my house are NOT very quiet.

I shivered, as the wind touched my face. Everything was white, and in my book, it was beautiful. The snow happened to be falling; at this point it was relevantly peaceful. Sighing loudly, I began my nightly walk. A constant shrill ravaged down my spine, as the wind blew harder, and then softer, and then stopped, and was calm once more. I stopped, and placed my palm onto the side of an old tree that had been there since my birth. Closing my eyes, I felt the multiple creases, and rough spots that covered the vegetation.

In my world of calmness came a low rumbling sound. I stopped breathing as my eyelids slid open. A whimper escaped my chapped lips, as I tried to accept the image in front of me. There was no mistaking this illusion. It was a phoenix, flames bursting from every direction from the bird's huge body. My heart was caught in my throat. I couldn't swallow; it reminded me of going to the principle's office, only with ten times more shock. The flames grew larger, and I hissed as my body grew with agonizing heat.

"My name is-", the bird spoke, but the last word was unclear.

Waking up with a horrified gasp, I found myself on the ground beside the tree. _Did the tree have something to do with that…? _My body was warm. Was I getting hypothermia?! How long had I been laying here?! I jumped up, only to need the tree for urgent support. Walking slowly to the house, I sighed. Damn, I had locked myself out. I skipped half-heartedly to a window on the house. Beside the window was a grill that was as old as my baby blankets. I wasn't even sure it worked anymore. Opening the grill, a flash of light showed itself accordingly. Reaching in, I felt the key touch my fingers. Happily recovering the key, I skipped back to the backdoor. Knowing I could not do this quietly, I thrust the key in and twisted it, and pulled the door back as silently as I could. The key released itself from the doorknob noisily, and the door screeched until it was shut. _I SWARE, my shoes are so fucking noisy today of all mother fucking days._ I took off my shoes…and that's about as far as I got before I collapsed on my bed, and immediately fell asleep.

My head was spinning when I finally woke up; I was cold, which was extremely uncanny due to the multiple blankets crowded upon my body. I noticed an unfamiliar wet feeling on my forehead. Lifting the cold, wet item to my vision, I saw that it was a washcloth. My mother must have come in here. I really shouldn't have been surprised, but my body felt sluggish as if it were wounded. I had broken into a cold sweat; I could feel the fever vandalizing my body. I was frightened, had that fiery bird been a hallucination? Out of all the anime I have watched and or read, none of them contained a fiery bird! And what is more, your not supposed to be able to _feel_ your dreams. That is a bit disturbing. Looking into the mirror seated on my dresser, I realized just how horrible I looked. My hair was tangled in so many uncountable ways, my eyeliner was smeared in every direction, and my face was pale with sickness. I scratched the back of my head, and ventured into the empty kitchen. Facing the clock, it read 4:36. I sighed, I had a thing for waking up to early.

I grabbed the fridgerator handle and pulled it back, hearing it _clack_ as I did this. Cheese, raw meat, cooked sausage, eggs, rice, leftovers, and a variation of sodas crowded the fridge. Nothing really caught my interest, so I closed it and stared at the ceiling meaninglessly. Getting up and walking around at four-o-clock had its pros and cons. You feel all badass and sneaky, but you know, it's cold and it is sort of dark. Not that I was scared of the dark. Of course not! Just…. freaked out. All I wanted was sleep and maybe a short explanation of my fucked up dream that felt so real.

I laid in my bed my eyes refused to stay open. Every short moment of peace was cut off by the sound of tapping, the same thing repeating. Finally, my eyes permantly closed and I drifted into a deep sleep.

I gasped and my body felt like it was roasting over a fire, rather beside one. Beside me hovered the huge phoenix from before. Sparks where burning scars on my arms, and my eyes were burning from so much heat. This _was not_ a dream; I could _feel_ burns piercing my skin. I forced myself to look at the bird. It looked back, and I noticed it was desperately trying to say something to me. It was trying to tell me…its name.

"Tokumitsu Kifune!" The phoenix exclaimed in a roaring voice.

Suddenly I could hear everything, the cackling fire, the bird's voice, everything. I asked myself exactly what I should do in this situation. _WWJD. (What would Jesus do.) _I smiled at my random inside joke.

"Konnichiwa, I am Shannon." I said with dignity.

"Very well, you are my master, I am your Zanpakuto."


	2. Safety

**An Unknown Occurrence**

**Okay! You'll never guess what. My teacher read this chapter and asked if I could make chapter three. Well here it is. Oh, and please review. I feel like I'm writing to nobody. =3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Safety**

Over the week I learned my Zanpakuto's name. It is said that once you do this, you and your Zanpakuto are to grow stronger together. If that means friendship, then, of course. We could not be separated. I surprised at how great he looked, considering he was made from _my _soul. Now, I knew that the anime belonged to Bleach. The anime was of a teenage strawberry, Ichigo. His hair was unbelievably orange.

I could not lie to my Zanpakuto. He knew everyone of my secrets. He could comfort me, because he shared my thoughts, emotions, and memories. He pitied me often, and I would tell him it's nothing, that I would only shrug it off later. Although he knew I wasn't all right, he'd leave me be.

I put my hair in a side ponytail, managing to hold the weight of my book bag, and gym bag. I saw two lights stand out amongst the trees behind my neighbor's house. "There's the bus, I'm gone!" I shouted before exiting the house. A cold breeze caressed my body, it was still winter. I rushed out to my driveway just as the bus screeched to a halt. I climbed up the stairs that seemed to be used too much, and walked until I met the back of the bus. I sat down in the seat on the right. It was empty, and had a strange aura.

The bus started moving again, and I took out my cell phone. It was a risk to pull it out, but I had to tell my mom I had tutoring today. I pressed the small buttons rapidly; it made me feel almost pro. I didn't use shortcuts because I found them to annoying to use. Such things as 'bcuz' for 'because', or '2' for 'too'. I'd rather type in a full sentence.

My nap was shortened by the noisy breaks of the bus. I saw the School, large and as plain as day. Then, everything came back to me. I seem to forget everything on weekends. My 'pack' has not been cooperating at all. It has been like that ever since I placed my palm on that oak tree. But should I really blame the oak?

Odd things had been happening. It was completely inhuman. My friends, their attitudes, it was driving me insane. Friday, Lorry 'accidentally' poisoned someone. Thursday, as Lucy walked in homeroom, the place froze. It was a winter wonderland there, yet she reacted in no way what so ever. Wednesday, Carla had items orbiting around her like she was the sun. The frightened me. I was running into a rabbit hole with a hunter on my trail. They weren't the only ones with things to worry about. Tuesday, I got frustrated with using the Bunsen burner in science class. As my anger grew, the flame did and it engulfed my face. It didn't even burn.

Had Tokumitsu Kifune been doing this? Do my friends have Zanpakutos too? Kifune meant too much to me. He made me believe there were more things on earth that fashion, sex, and drugs. Something else was out there.

I walked at a quickened pace, desperate to talk to my once hyper friends. Everyone was at breakfast, as I rummaged through my locker. When I entered the class, my three friends stood in a line in front of me. I growled in anger.

"They are _**born**_ with you! They will _**die**_ with you!" I shouted seeing that no teachers would interrupt, I continued.

"Your Zanpakuto will _**not**_ hurt you!" I said. Their wide eyes shifted to me. I believe I was right.

"You are a good leader"

I noted that the voice belonged to Kifune, my Zanpakuto. I saw a faint glow of red outline my palm. I gasped as metal materialized in my palms. In my hands, was, indeed, a sword. No, it was Kifune. The hilt had a blood red cloth that covered most shinigami's. Something unusual stuck out though. A chain hung from the sword, and the sword was _**huge.**_ I barely believe I was lifting it so easily. It was about my height, was a dark gray color. I pondered on how I would hide it. As I did, it disappeared, as if a teaser to an astonishing meal. I looked up.

I saw three pale faces looking up at me like '_what the hell just happened'_. I looked at them with sorrow filled eyes. "You guys will talk now...won't you?" I saw Carla and Lorry smile. Lucy never smiled all that much.

"Yes."

My friends had been telling me about their unreasonable encounters. Although I had already known most of them, I didn't know they had been training to keep it under control. I should've done that.

Carla's hair slapped me in the face, as she turned her head to see the teacher enter the room. The teacher opened her mouth to announce something when the bell rung in her place. I watched as everyone exited the class except me. I was due to stay after class because the teach wanted to know something. I had shrugged and said it was fine. It had been fine up until now. She grabbed tape from under her desk and pushed it into a T.V. hooked up to the ceiling. I winced as I saw my three friends line up in an angle facing the doorway to my homeroom. I walked in with a not-so-happy face dropping my bags. I heard the words I had said on the tape. I saw the sword. Wait there's someone behind me. I squeezed my eyes together to get a good look. Kifune. I looked down to see me teacher give me a questioning look. I gripped the handle of my gym bag, preparing to make a run for it. We stared at each other for a while longer. Then I made a dash for it. I felt the teacher's eyes follow me out of the room. She made no effort to chase me. I was faster anyway. _**"Busted". **_The voice echoed in my head. "Kifune" was all I said.

The buses were still lined up on the asphalt when I shoved the door out of my way. "You're a beautiful sword, Kifune." I said under my breath as I ran and hopped onto my bus. My bus driver snorted, "your late." I snorted back, "I know."

**Lorry's POV**

I stepped off the bus and greeted one of my many kittens with delight. I was starting to get curious on what exactly my Zanpakuto's abilities were. My Zanpakuto, Katsue, was a female. Her hair was always a perfect pitch black, and her body curved like one of those bendy straws. I squealed. "I have had eye _contact _with TONY!" I said specifying my ideal crush. I spotted my sibling through the window and my happiness faded. My brother, he was like eight, something or another, and he was such a pervert! And my sister had that annoying squeaky voice too! I get yelled at for not letting them in my room? I sat on a nearby tire. I let my thoughts drift away from the world.

I opened my eyes wishing to see Tony standing over me in concern. But, of course, that was to good to be true. I raised my head and recognized a cat standing in my little world. It was purple. Of all colors that were so natural it was purple. A purple cat was standing in front of me in my little world. My world was a meadow. It didn't have flowers…but it was pretty. As I stared onward the cat morphed. It was human now. She had long black hair, she was a neko. I stared in awe, and then glomped the cat. "Hey!" The neko said growling. "Gomen…" I apologized. "My Zanpakuto is a kitty!" I piped.

**Shannon's POV**

_Am I really so weak?_Two swords clashed as me and my Zanpakuto ran along the piles of broken artifacts. My internal mind was a weird place. Everything was just ruins, old rocks, old buildings, it looked like it was billions of years old. I dodged another attack as Kifune edged closer to my breaking point. He was trying to teach me 'shunpo'. I was well-aware of what it was. I was sure that my friends and I would come to danger because of our new found abilities. All we have to do is make sure we are able to defend ourselves. This could be interesting. Kifune smiled as I left a cut on his arm. To even leave that small of a cut, I was proud. Although, I looked totally shriveled up…. I felt that I was a child fighting a far more experienced adult. He was my student and my teacher.

He trained me until sweat was literally pouring off my body, and blood ran down my knees. I complained every second of it, but he saw right through me. I wanted this training. I needed it, I had to protect and defend. Something gave me a bad feeling. Something bad was going to challenge us.

When I walked into the house, I prayed that nobody see me. I looked horrible. Blood was smeared all over me with the exception of dirt and sweat. I needed to hop in the shower. I jumped when I heard my phone ring that soothing ring tone. I picked it up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey girl!" It was Carla.

"What's up?" I asked, a crack in my voice.

"Nothing, but you sound horrible." She said.

"I don't look to good either." I laughed.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"Got to go take a shower, see you." I said in no hurry to answer her question.

My open wounds seemed to bleed more when I got out of the shower. I had exactly one bandage, and a hundred some band aids to dress my cuts. "Hey, Kifune, will you help me?" I asked. I had heard about Zanpakuto's being able to materialize in the real world. So, why not try it? As requested, he did so. He was always wearing a black over coat without sleeves. His black hair was short, and his eyes were a jade green. He chuckled, "I beat you up pretty bad." I looked downward, if I had gone any further they could've been worse. He punched my gently in my right shoulder, "You want to protect, that is wise."

My wounds were taken care of, and I fell asleep on my bed. Kifune demanded to watch me. Time passes so quickly for him. Sometimes I pondered if he ever slept. Uncertain I fell asleep. Feeling safe and secure. I figured that…I should embrace the feeling.


	3. Hollow

**My stomach is killing me, Ick. Here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hollow**

I walked into school yesterday all beat up from training non-stop with Kifune. My friends scolded me for this, and Lorry slapped me! Okay, maybe I was a little over-worked, but I only wanted to protect myself.

I opened the school door, finding this difficult due to soreness in my arms. The day before, I had been shunned. My friends refused to talk to me just because I pushed myself a little too hard. Maybe I had to lay back a bit.

I snickered remembering how confusing it was to walk in the school hallways. Now I could walk, with confidence in my location. The randomness of things I thought of.

My locker was covered in notebook paper that had been taped on there by…some unknown students. Wrote in sharpie, you could clearly see the words of profanity and criticism directed to me. The thought of someone hating another being so much saddened me, but angered me in an unknown way. I placed my hand on the top of the hunk of papers, and with one swift motion they were untapped. I watched as they fell to the floor, words would have no effect on me.

I sat in my regular seat beside Carla, I glanced at her, but she was too absorbed in her book to glance back. She had taken a liking to Twilight; I had showed a bit of passion for it once. I wasn't too giddy about happy sparkling vampires, it was scary. In the far corner of the room, I saw Lucy, she looked depressed.

"Lucy?" I asked.

"Hm…?" She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I questioned concern flowing throughout my face features.

"Nothing.." She replied quietly, I believe I saw a small round tear fall onto her desk.

"Lucy." I said, but decided not to say any more.

Lorry sat in front of me, she had been quiet. More concern washed into my face as I poked her with the eraser of my pencil.

"Lorry?" I asked, eyes glued onto her back. Her head turned slowly to face me. Her face was red with tears, and her eyes were bloodshot and hurt. My mouth parted to ask so many questions, but again, I decided not to.

"My Aunt died." She said, and shoved her face into her forearm.

Sympathy took over me at the moment and sadness overcame me. I could have sympathy, but I could do nothing to stop her grief? Maybe I could give her something…a piece of gum?

"**Shannon it's raining in here…." **

"Kifune…?" I asked aloud.

"**Yes, um…. it's really cold…" He said in a shaky voice.**

"Really?! I wonder why that is…"

"**I live in your soul. This place is made of your emotions. Are you depressed?"**

"Basically."

"**Well…. do something happy."**

"Like?"

"**Dance…dancing is fun…I guess."**

"Seriously?"

I stopped my conversation when I saw all eyes peering curiously at me. My face flushed and I felt like hiding myself from the world. My eyes were locked on the floor, and I heard someone giggle behind me. Had I spoken aloud? That's…not cool!

In my first class, Meganh had literally drawn all over me. I had a heart on my wrist and multiple writings of our nicknames. The school did not allow students to draw on themselves, and I doubt they'd let student draw on other students. Because of this, I hid my arm within the safety of my jacket. I had a thing for jackets, I felt naked without one, and I guess I wasn't one for showing skin.

In my second class I bought a lollipop, and wrote a little entry about the economy that my teacher seemed pleased with. I was really getting hungry now, I _never_ ate breakfast, I didn't feel like it. I would drink milk, but I was disgusted at the substance.

In my third class we had gym. Lorry was putting on a happy face and I saw right through her. She was sulking. She'd look at my face every once in a while, as if looking for a trace of happiness or excitement. Carla had showed the class her new talent of moving basketball without touching them; I would hate to play dodge ball with that chick. Oh, and Lucy showed no regret in worrying her friends. She was as depressed as I was after my Grandfather's death.

My mind was set on the shape of the box I was formatting. This was art class, my fourth class. We were making a box, made from clay. I found this task that sounded so easy, difficult. The sides refused to stay together, and the slip crept deep down under your fingernails.

"Okay, it is near lunch time! So follow your clay procedures, and line up." The teacher announced.

I placed my half finished box into its bag carefully, and put it in my 'cubby'. I walked over to my assigned table and grabbed a baby wipe; I wiped the tables accordingly and cleaned my hands. Lorry was my closest friend in this class, so I waited for her. We were the last ones in line, but I didn't care. Her eyes were searching my face again; she really had to stop that. It was as if she was looking into my mind, sometimes I wondered if she could.

She desperately tried to make a conversation throughout our wait in the lunch line. I didn't answer too much, just stood there. Her Aunt had **died**. Did I have a habit of staying silent when someone dies? I know she just wanted someone to cheer her up, but I didn't know how to do that. Was it even possible for me?

I smiled at the lady taking lunch numbers at the end of the line. She wore those different colored clothes that you'd see people at the nursery wearing. They were nice people though. I sat beside Lorry, and organized my food.

"Why exactly, won't you talk to me as much as you used to?" She asked.

I did not reply. I should've, but I didn't know what to say. She sighed. I took my hot dog out of its bun, and dipped it in ketchup. I wasn't a bread person. As I ate, I listened to Lorry and Ashlen conversate over random things.

"What's red and green and spins?" Ashlen asked smiling.

"Um…A newspaper?" Lorry asked, mind totally in the gutter.

"No! A frog in a blender." Ashlen said laughing.

Lorry stuck herself in her own little place. That joke had disgusted me a bit. A frog in a blender? Poor frog. Ashlen waved her hand in front of Lorry's face, trying to receive attention. Then, something hit me. It was like that feeling when you drink water too fast, when your head feel dizzy and weird. I felt that, and an odd feeling of falling. It didn't feel good. As if I had sensed that it was going to happen, something took over Ashlen. Her face became a mask, a rather gross sight it was.

She, no, it stood as tall as the ceiling. I knew exactly was it was, and I'm sure Lorry had a clue. That white mask, the greenish skin, and the golden eyes all sent chills down my spine. The mask was snow white, with monster-like teeth.

I blinked, nobody noticed this hollow? Wait…. hollow, they couldn't be seen to the normal human eye. I was a shinigami, and so was Lorry. How were we supposed to escape our natural bodies? Didn't we need some sort of badge to do that?

"Shannon."

A very quiet voice settled inside of me. A sudden adrenaline overtook the fear in my veins. Something called out to me, I know I had heard Kifune but…it was different. It didn't feel bad; it felt like wind blowing hard against my body. I felt the familiar metal in my hands and smiled while gripping it. I tilted my head downward to see my Zanpakuto, but something more interesting captured my eyes. It was my clothing. A black kimono lined with white…. and sandals with two-toed socks? Shinigamis and their shoes….

I peeked over to see Lorry in the same outfit, but gasped when I saw my natural body lying face down on the table.

"We did it!" I said, satisfactory in my voice.

"Not yet, we haven't" Lorry said with a smirk on her face.

I chuckled, when had Lorry been so determined? …When had I been so…crazy? Lorry interrupted my inner fun, and swung her rather small katana at he hollow. The hollow dodged, and I coughed as it did. I jumped, rather high, and made a clean cut through the monster's shoulder. Blood…Yuck. The hollow darted side ways, and I saw Lorry's katana poke through the hollow's gut. More gore.

"We did it…" I sighed, the adrenaline dispersed.

"Where are our bodies?" Lorry asked, I looked back to see.

Our bodies had disappeared…scary. Shinigamis couldn't be seen…or heard for that matter, in their spiritual bodies. There was a twist…the natural body would be just a body, nothing more. They had most likely taken our bodies to the nurse.

"The nurse" I said, she nodded.

We used our carefully practiced shunpo to find our way to the nurse quicker. I had been right, multiple teachers and some students had filed into the room. We snuck back into our bodies.

I felt multiple pricks and pokes, but my eyes remained closed. Lorry was quickly off the bed, and poking my cheek now. I waited until they all stopped, and then my eyes shot open. I let out the loudest scream I could muster up. I held my mouth, holding in laughter as five people standing next to my fell over in shock. I slid to the floor.

"VOICES…" I whispered purposely rocking my body back and forth.

After everyone realized it had been a fake…. I ran. Lorry had already exited the room; hand on forehead in pure hopelessness. After a while of running I stopped. If that hollow was Ashlen…did we kill her? Had a hollow took a human's body…? I had to notify Soul Society! They definitely didn't know this. I had to test this theory!

* * *

**Well…. I think it was short but…yeah. **

**I bet I like cheese better than you do!**

Munch…Munch…

Review…pretty please beside a banana dipped in ice cream with chocolate covered in nuts that is topped with a cherry?

**Or else you'll die.**


	4. Red Snake

An Unknown Occurrence

Hey guys, I think I'm addicted to water and macaroni and cheese. O.o Anyway….Chapter 4, yes, the fourth chapter. =D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Red Snake**

The recent event had left my mind spiraling. We were just four regular girls attending school like we should, nothing big ever really happened. Until now. This was more than _big, _I couldn't describe it. I sat, Indian-style in the middle of my inner world. The red sky seemed brighter than other times. I focused on a nearby rock, studying every crease and the outline itself. I saw a swift clothing essential and glanced upward to see…Kifune? His hair was matted, and his skin was pale. Deep dark circle like figures had formed under his eyes, and the only way I could positively identify him was by his jade eyes.

"Kifune…" I whispered.

I forced myself to walk over to him. His eyes followed me, and I wrapped my arms around him. His lifeless features seemed no more alive, and my mind spun with frustration. I peered into his eyes. He stared back.

"Bounts."

Hearing the word blurred my vision slightly, my foot slipped and Kifune caught me.

"They are after me?" I expected.

"Your friends." He replied.

My jaw dropped a bit and my eyes widened. It was as if it were okay if they were after me. But my friends…that's a different story. What was this peculiar sense of plunging down into the darkest abyss? The feeling you receive when about to fall out of your bed at night. Fear. It was all around me, it was as though I could smell it. My mind screamed at me to protect. My body was crying, and begging for mercy. I was stuck between pounding the bounts senseless, or staying absent.

The Bounts are a group of humans that live by consuming human souls, with the exception of Shinigami and Quincy souls in which increase a bount's abilities. Bounts have these three professions: Soul Absorption, Immortality, and Empowerment.

I hurried to school; worry was crawling underneath my skin. Dangerous possibilities polluted my mind; I ran to my locker. I exchanged my books, making sure to grab anything necessary. I closed my locker noisily and escaped into my empty classroom. I was usually the first person to arrive in homeroom.

I stared at the doorway, mind drifting off on vacation. I was at the beach sitting on the sand. The waves moved constantly, and turned white when they clashed together. The beach was deserted, and seemed extremely quiet. I opened my eyes to see a familiar guy. No, this guy wasn't familiar. I knew him. Abaraii Renji.

The first uncanny thought that popped into my head was that of his hair. It had always been an unreal red color; it was the style that bewildered me. It was short. His onyx eyes scanned me in frustration. He could feel my spiritual energy. Did he know I was a shinigami? My face flushed at the thought, and I stuck my nose into my large library book, and ignored the eyes staring at me. I could feel his reiatsu. It was far more superior to my own, vice captain level to be precise. I concentrated on a single word that filled almost every page in the book I held. This word was 'and'. It combined two things together like glue. I felt a pencil poke my shoulder, and looked behind me. Cold black circles scanned my face. Renji had taken a seat behind me, most likely to assume I was safe. His facial muscles seemed complex, I never imagined seeing him so detailed. He was covered in exotic tatoos. His whole body looked rough and overworked, and he seemed to be the only one at school with no sign of slumping shoulders.

"Are you a shinigami?" I heard him whisper behind me.

"Are you Abaraii Renji?" I said smugly.

I heard him lean back into his chair and mutter something. He was from an anime I had grown fond of. Bleach. How could he even exist? Curiosity seeped into my brain. Was he here because of the Bounts, or my friends and I? I would have to gain his trust before asking him such hit and miss questions. I knew his identity, which had to confuse him.

My friends walked into the classroom, and Renji peered at them with dark eyes. If he attacked us, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I'd be pinned down along with my friends, and maybe even killed. I saw Lorry glance at him, as if she knew him. This was no surprise; she had watched a majority of Bleach too.

"Are they shinigami?" He asked quietly in a tone they could not hear.

"Are you here because of the Bounts?" I consented, ignoring his questions.

Sadly he ignored mine too, we weren't getting anywhere. During homeroom Renji was introduced to the class. I could see the students giving him weird looks as he walked back to his seat, even the teacher made a face. The bell rung, announcing our first class to begin. Renji was in it. I growled when he sat next to me and recited his previous questions. He worked more diligently than I expected. He had just gotten into the class, and already aced a test he didn't study for. Lucky him. By this time, I had come to the conclusion that he didn't know that Carla, Lucy, Lorry and me were here.

As the day continued, it seemed he had approximately every class with me. The feeling of eyes making patterns on your back was disturbing. For all he knew, I could be just some regular girl with high spiritual pressure. But it could be that he wanted to protect me from hollows? I looked behind me and shot a defiant stare at him.

"Why are you following me? Go follow one of my friends." I said, slight annoyance in my voice.

"I'm following you? I have all of my classes with you." He chuckled.

I sighed; my veins were bending towards another with anger. He stared at me with pure amusement.

The bus pulled out of the parking lot in front of the school. I felt all my thoughts expand with relief. Of course, being on the bus was noisy, and would be anything but a happy place. But I felt tranquil, in spite of the trash talk all around me.

My eyes were fixed on the seat ahead of me. My eyes made confusing patterns of advance shapes printed on the thick material. I saw minor movement behind me, and turned my head to see Renji. He rode my bus too? My eyes widened as I saw the boy in the seat beside of me willingly stick his leg in the walkway.

"Renji!" I shouted grabbing his arm.

I was too late. He toppled onto the floor with a large _thud._ I looked at him sympathetically. He glared at me, and I blinked. Why was he furious at me? He stood up quickly and trudged over to the bus driver. I did not hear much, but I heard the words 'trip' and 'blonde'. After that he marched off the bus. I saw the driver cast a glimpse at me. She moved her hand in a motion that said 'come here'. The bus had not started moving yet, so I walked down the aisle and blinked at her. Her eyebrows covered her eyes in a distinct angry manner.

"You're walking home." She said with venom in her words.

"Huh?" I said blinking repeatedly in puzzlement.

"Get off the bus, you walking home." She scolded.

I walked back to my seat and grabbed my things, the boy that tripped Renji grinned mischieviously behind me, and flipped me off.

The teacher watched me as I got off the bus, and started walking. As the bus drove past me I heard various children laughing and pointing at me. I stopped and spotted Renji.

"Hey! Renji!" I said crossing the road, gripping my book bag.

"What?!" He said angrily.

"You know I wasn't the one who tripped you, right?" I said holding back tears of unwanted judgment.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, his attention on the ground.

"Why did you come here?" I asked pursing my lips together. I had a headache.

"None of your business." He retorted.

"Oh, I think it might as well be my business." I said thumping his ear.

"Are you a shinigami?!" He grimaced.

"Yes, what are you here for?!" I questioned.

"You were exact. The Bounts." He said, but said no more and walked away.

The walk to my house was supposed to be short lived. But everything I saw seemed to catch my undivided interest. Only one thing really stuck out though. While walking I spied a green sphere. It was about the size of a wadded up chewing gum wrapper. Honestly it looked like a little green pill. _Aren't Viagra pills blue? _I stuck the green sphere into my pocket, I would inspect this later…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well…. That is chapter 4. It took a while, but I had writers block. I'm all good now.

Oh, and Renji is now in the story! Imma go quarrel with him now 3 Bastard doesn't know his place :0 Grawr xD


	5. Yusuke

An Unknown Occurrence

Chapter 5: Yusuke

I jogged unsteadily on the dull concrete driveway to my home. My legs felt like lead, and I was eager to arrive. I fumbled with the green round object in my pocket. I had taken the opportunity to think critically on my journey home. The term 'ModSoul' was clearly implanted into my mind. ModSouls were artificial souls, and were put into pill-like forms known as Soul Candy. Soul Candy is not chewed. It is consumed like a pill. When a shinigami, animal or person swallows this 'pill', they are redirected into their own spiritual form. When this occurs, the ModSoul will take over the body of the consumer. However, if the consumer is an object, or a dead organism, no soul will be rearranged. Instead the ModSoul will directly take control of the body of the consumer. I had it all figured out. The thing between my fingers was a ModSoul. Anime was becoming reality.

My feet noisily pounded against the back porch steps. I knocked off any access dirt off of my shoes, and turned the bronze doorknob quietly. When I entered the house, it was dim and to some extent dead. I pulled my bulky coat off of myself, and placed it onto a rack that was on a wall near the door.

I discovered a note attached to the kitchen table and took it in my hands. The handwriting was poor, so I assumed that my father had written it. It read:

Shannon,

Your mother and me are buying a new table. The one we have now is starting to rot. We will be home shortly.

Calvin

I face palmed. This was just like my dad. He was way too picky. This note would explain the absence of my father's truck. I grumbled and escaped to my room, kicking off my shoes as I passed the laundry room.

I clumsily slid down into my office chair with my book bag beside me. I then noticed this foul odor lingering in my room. I covered my nose with my shirt, and started searching my room. It wasn't long before I found the cause of the stink. Under an old and used notebook from the previous year lay a dead mouse. His fur was a light gray, and his underside was pure white. His eyes were small beady circles. I picked him up by his tiny pink tail and crawled over to my friendly trashcan.

I let his body hover over the trashcan, and then swiftly pulled him to the side. This was not in sympathy for the dead animal. I reached for the pill in my pocket. It was still there. Instead of throwing Mr. Mouse away, I would experiment with him for a bit. I laid the cold and stiff body on my desk. If anime really was becoming reality…then all I had to do was shove this pill down its throat? Sounded harsh…but the mouse was already dead, no pulse or anything. I reached downward to grab the mouse's nose, but pulled back and retreated to the laundry room.

I grabbed a box of plastic gloves that doctors would use for surgery. I refused the touch the inner contents of this dead mouse. When I was back into my seat, I continued the experiment. I took both index fingers and carefully opened the jaws of the animal. While holding the mouth with one hand, I took the other a got the pill. I pushed it back into the mouse's throat until I saw it disappear.

I waited for a minute, and then two. I began to think it wasn't a ModSoul after all. That thought was quickly pushed aside when I saw two flashy red eyes blink at me. The mouse reanimated itself. It stood up and looked at me quizzically.

"Hello desu!" It said in a childish voice.

"Hello." I said smiling brightly.

"I am Yusuke desu!" It said, I assumed it was a male.

"Grand, and I am Shannon." I said.

"Shannon? I've never heard of such a name before…" Yusuke said.

"You have now." I added, and pulled my book bag closer towards me.

"What's that for desu?" Yusuke asked.

"School." I replied pulling out two notebooks and a large math book.

"Oh…I've never been to school, is it fun desu?" He questioned.

"Far from it, you have to learn stuff." I said opening my math book to the precise page.

"That sounds fun though desu!" He said interested.

"Eh? Fun? I have to sit in a desk and do work from 8:00 to 3:00." I said grabbing a pencil and glancing at the animal.

"But you learn new things desu!" He said excitedly.

"I don't get you." I laughed, leaving him to sulk in the corner.

I closed my math book, completely satisfied with my work. Hopefully I wouldn't get a failing grade on my report card this nine weeks. Math was my worse subject, and science was my best. However, Language arts was my favorite. Yusuke had fallen into a deep sleep. Watching me do homework didn't seem very appealing.

Having Renji at school had made me feel a bit more unperturbed. He was no ordinary shinigami; he was in fact a vice-captain. I was led to believe that he had bankai. Bankai was a sort of stage a shinigami and his/her Zanpakuto receive together. I was clueless as to how a shinigami achieves bankai, but I would find out.

"Shanny-chan!" Yusuke called from my shoulder.

"Eh?" I mumbled.

"What's that desu…?" He asked trembling.

"What's…what?" I asked turning around.

A golden-eyed hollow was peeking through my window. I had to get rid of him before mom and dad saw him! The hollow snarled, and I stared at Yusuke. He had the pill.

"Spit it out." I said.

"What desu?!" He scowled.

"I need you if I'm going to slay that thing!" I said grabbing him and forcing his jaws open.

Yusuke said some other words I couldn't understand due to his mouth being wide open. I felt the pill on my fingertips, and took it out. The mouse lay still on the desk. I shrugged and rubbed the pill off, disgusting. I popped it in my mouth and held my nose as I swallowed. I couldn't waste my time getting something to drink.

I felt my spiritual body escape my physical body. I looked back at Yusuke who was now in my body. It felt strange seeing my own body like that…. He nodded towards me, and I ran to the backdoor, and turned the knob.

The hollow appeared unlike the one Lorry and I had seen in the school cafeteria. It was bigger too.

"Oh right I have to get away from my house…." I thought to myself.

I ran to the side of the porch, since the hollow was guarding the steps, and jumped. This shinigami form was faster and easier to move in. The hollow glared at me with his evil eyes and followed me hurriedly. I ran passed three vacant houses, and through a trail wide enough for a car to fit through. Behind all of this was another abandoned shop. The owner had left it for a new shop. I ran to the side of the building, and then to the back. Exploring all of these places had become of use to me. The hollow was sharp, and right behind me.

In the area behind the rusty old shop, was an endless amount of tires and trees. If I went to far near the perimeter of the woods, vines would imprison me. I rested a hand on the hilt of my Zanpakuto. Kifune and I would face this hollow together. I withdrew my Zanpakuto from it's casing on my back. I held it with both of my hands in front of me and shut my eyes.

I heard the sickening growls escaping the hollow. Optimistic cheers echoed in my head as I tried to assure my self of success. My spiritual pressure started to rise. I felt my body grow hot with heat. Sweat formed on my palms, and I got exited.

I opened my eyes and charged at the beast. He moved his forearm instinctively for protection. I saw red liquid fall to the ground in the large amounts. I winced. Vulgar. The hollow roared in fury and swung at me with his other arm. I jumped high enough to touch the roof of the shop, and lifted my sword with both hands. I shifted all my weight onto my Zanpakuto, and cut through the monster. This all happened rapidly, and I could not pinpoint all of the details. The hollow shrieked in pain, which soon then faded away. His body turned into what looked like ashes, and drifted off with the wind.

I gradually walked home, enjoying the time of being a shinigami. I was invisible to the average human eye, and I had a Zanpakuto! It was unreal. I gasped when I caught a glimpse of my dad's truck rounding the corner. Yusuke was in my body. I used the oh-so-awesome shunpo to reach to house before my parents. When I walked in the door, Yusuke was sitting in dad's chair eat donuts and watching television. I sighed.

"Sorry Yusuke, but I need my body back!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Awe! But donuts are so incredible desu!" He said stuffing in another.

I laughed and put my hand on my body's forehead. Without delay, I was back inside my body with the taste of powdered donuts in my mouth. The pill was on my desk. I shoved it my pocket just as my father entered the house followed by my kind mother.

"Oi…" I said stuffing the donuts in a drawer beside me.

"Did you finish your homework?" He said.

"Yeah!" I said. If you call murder to hollows homework then, of course.

"I better get dinner going." Mom said entering the kitchen.

Back in my room, I had some time to think things out. Kifune could sense the Bouts, I needed to talk to Renji alone and interrogate him. I also had to inform him that hollows could mask themselves in human bodies, just like what happened at the cafeteria riot. I had until spring break to do this; that was the goal I had set for myself at the time.

I kept the Soul candy in my pocket. The dead mouse would eventually rot away anyway. At about 7:56 p.m. I wrapped the lifeless mouse in an aged towel and made my way to the shed behind my dwelling. The atmosphere was now clammy, and I couldn't see but a few feet away due to the thickening fog. I opened the shed entrance, removing the master lock that kept it secure.

Once opening the door, I grabbed a shovel. It wasn't fun digging a grave, but I wasn't tempted to just dump the mouse in a ditch. I stepped out of the shed, and closed the door. I did not lock it, because I would come back after burying the animal. I carried the tarnished shovel, and the deceased mouse to the field directly behind the shed. My mother buried my Chihuahua puppy here as well. The puppy had a slim chance of living. If I could keep it alive, I could have it. I stuck the shovel into the dirt, and placed my foot on it and applied all of my weight onto the shovel. My weight was not much, and so I had to jump on and off of it a few times.

Once I had removed a necessary amount of dirt, I uncovered the mouse from the towel. The mouse was pale, its feet and nose were purple, and he was stiff. I placed him into the make shift hole. Then I began filling in the hole.

When I finished, I couldn't figure where I had obscured the creature. The fog seemed thicker than before; I started to walk gradually to the shed. I heard a noise, coming from the wood. Of course, I paid it no mind, the forest was always moving. I heard a familiar scream, and froze. I turned to the forest, and shivered.

I cautiously stepped over vines and thorns, until the forest floor was clear. I kept in memory where I heard the scream, and where I came into the woods. The thought of getting lost was of no option in my head. I knew this place like the back of my hand.

The smell of rain was obvious in the air, and I felt my pores open to the intense humidity. Maybe I just had tremendously sensitive skin, I wasn't sure. I passed the fallen tree that always seemed too big in comparison to the other trees. I stepped over more thorns, and saw a circle-like opening, with a tree in the middle of it. I passed this, knowing what lay behind it. Under a branch, and over a large center block, I came to the medium-sized meadow that I kept all to my self in times of sorrow. I remember coming here, sometimes talking to the trees. They never replied or complained, they listened. Trees are like journals that nobody can read, not even myself. It was pleasant.

I saw a quick movement in the row of vegetation across from me. I squinted my eyes, and once I failed at identifying the object, I went to investigate. As I quietly approached the dense forestry, I felt something hard and cold pierce through my back. My eyes widened, knowing the pain would come at any given second. The pain got to me and cursed through my body brutally. My hand traveled to the source of my pain. Touching it made tears run down my face. I fell to the ground, and pulled my hand up into view. I gasped at the blood staining my hand. The pain refused to depart, and I writhed in pain as salty tears fell onto the grass. I heard another scream before I made my own groaning cry. My vision was failing me quickly, and I managed to crawl under a tree. As I lay there, half dead, I saw a manly figure. He was wearing a black kimono, and had…. unreal red hair.

"Renji…." I struggled to get out.

I reached out for him, with the rest of my available strength. Subsequently I fell completely still, and motionless. My wound throbbed, and I listened to my heartbeat, followed by footsteps. I blacked out.

* * *

Yup. :P


	6. Recovery

An Unknown Occurrence

**Chapter 6: Recovery**

My eyes heavily opened, and I smelt the exotic smell of cinnamon. I immediately noticed that the hole that occupied my abdomen had been nursed properly, and that I was lying comfortably on a mattress. The room I was in was made entirely of wood, and had plants and portraits that decorated the welcoming location.

I lifted myself from the blankets, only to be cursed by the wound that would scar my back. I felt blood escape my now injured self, and winced as I laid back into the warmth of the sheets.

The door of the room was one you would put in a sunroom, one that you could easily slide open. It was of wood, like everything else and had two trees engraved on its surface. I jumped, and my heart skipped a beat or two as the door slid open.

A woman with long black hair that was braided down onto her chest stood before me. Her sea blue eyes were kind, and I guessed that she was the captain of the fourth division. I only remembered her first name, but it was more than likely that she would introduce herself.

"Hello shinigami, my name is Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth division in the Gotei 13." She stated, as I had assumed.

"Pleased to meet you captain Retsu." I said nodding towards her.

"The 4th squad barracks are full, and I agreed to heal you in my quarters." Retsu said.

"I appreciate your generosity deeply." I said.

Lieutenants and Captains were rarely treated rudely. They were feared by their intense strength and spiritual energy. I would have to do anything I could to avoid fighting these people.

"I also have important news to address to you." She added.

"Very well." I replied.

"The captain-commander sees that you undergo training."

"With whom?" I asked, a hint of shock lingering in my voice.

"Renji Abarai." She said with her feminine voice.

"What about the real world, and my comrades?" I asked worriedly.

"You will return to the real world, as well as lieutenant Renji." She said.

"Thank you Captain Retsu." I said.

She turned without a word and exited the fancy door. The sudden movement I made due to the entering of the captain had reopened my wound.

I squealed as unidentified pain tortured my ear. I opened my eyes and sat up to spot Renji. He thumped my ear? He got his payback I guessed.

"I guess I'm on a mission to surpass the snake." I said jokingly.

"Perhaps." He replied.

"It was a bount that stabbed me wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yup."

He held a cigarette in between his two fingers and I slapped it out of his hand. It was like a reflex, and not intended.

"You smoke? Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"That? What is it anyway?" He asked.

"…" No comment.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"It's a cigarette Renji." I stated.

It was obvious that he didn't know what that was. Everything was endurance and strength for him. He had no glamour of the real life. In fact, as a child he lived in a place in the Soul Society where he had to steal to survive. Rukia and him became shinigami together after their makeshift family had deceased.

There was a long awkward silence after that. We were both lost in thought.

"Well, when do we start?" I asked.

"After that wound is healed." He argued.

"It's healed then."

"Healed? You've got blood seeping from under the bandages!" He snarled.

"I'll live." I growled.

"Want me to knock you out?" He exclaimed rolling up his right sleeve.

I sighed and gave up. The bounts were here, and I had barely any experience. Ichigo, that strawberry, had already achieved bankai and got plenty of training from Urahara Kisuke at this point. Honestly, I was a tad jealous.

Urahara was the former Captain of the 12th Division. He's a humorous blonde with an interesting history.

"Hey Renji, why did I end up in the Soul Society? You could've taken me to a hospital."

"Hospital? Do I look like I'm rich? I don't even have one of those green shreds of paper." Renji said.

"When am I going back to the real world? My parents will be worried sick!" I exclaimed.

"Shut _up,_ your family's memories have been erased and replaced." He said.

"Oh."

I wondered what they had replaced their memories with to myself. According to the anime it could be _anything. _

I gasped, scaring Renji, in realization. It was so careless that I had just now remembered. I had been scanning the anime in my head for anything important. I felt so stupid right then. I've been knowing my Zanpakuto's name all this time, and yet haven't activated Shikai.

Shikai is the second form, or first upgraded form available to a Zanpakuto. The only thing a Shinigami needs to activate it is his or her Zanpakuto's name! How in the Soul Society could I have forgotten so easily?

"When my wounds are healed I'm going to activate Shikai." I said smiling at Renji.

"That may be awhile." He added.

"Not unless I can get the 4th squad to heal me." I concluded.

"I admit, they're great healers, but they aren't that great." He said.

I gave him the saddest puppy dogface I could muster up. He gave me a weird look and cracked a smile.

"Ichigo can train with a hole in his belly!" I said.

"You know Ichigo?" Renji shouted.

"Well, I haven't _met _him, but I _know _him. I knew you before you came to my school too." I admitted.

"How..?" He asked a bit surprised.

"…Anime?" I said wide-eyed.

"What?" He said.

"I'll explain later, and promise not to tell _anyone._" I warned.

"Yeah, yeah." He promised.

"You still haven't answered one of my questions." I said crossing my arms over my wound gently.

"Oh…which one?" He chuckled.

"When am I going to return to real world?" I asked in concern.

He took a moment to ponder and then said, "Whenever the captain-commander agrees to let you go."

"That could be forever!" I complained.

"Anyways" He said changing subjects, " I must go."

I grumbled and watched him go like a departing soul. This day was going to be boring, so I guessed I might as well get some sleep. Why did the captain commander have an interest in me under going training?

"Must be difficult, being a captain commander and all." I muttered to myself.

"It could've been because of my unexpected change into a Soul Reaper, or Shinigami." I thought.

I rolled over and some of the sheets over me were pulled off. I gasped at the lack of clothing I had on. I was wearing only my undergarments, and a bandage that concealed my nasty wound. _I hope Renji didn't see anything, _I thought.

I stared at a painting on the wall facing towards me. Sleepiness caught me off guard causing my eyes to close, and my breathing to slow.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and turned quickly to see Kifune standing over me in concern. Why did he look so sorrowful?

"Kifune?" I said.

"You were dreaming." He sighed.

"What, what happened?" I asked.

"You were screaming and sweating like a hog." He said standing up properly.

"Don't compare me to a hog!" I scolded.

"Hah."

"Oh, Kifune." I said.

"Hm?" He asked leaning over towards me.

"I'm going to attempt activating Shikai when my wound appears healed." I said.

"Interesting." he said grinning ear to ear.

I felt my inner world around me disappear, and I growled. Before I had anytime to react it had disappeared, and I sat in the warm wooden room of Captain Retsu's. What time was it? I felt like I had only slept for about an hour. Someone had come in and changed my bandages while I was dead asleep.

I glanced upward onto a random cherry wood table. It had my Soul Reaper clothes on it. I crawled to it, avoiding touching my tender wound. I must have been out for some time after Renji rescued me. For they even turned me back into a shinigami. They were actually able to do that.

I placed the shirt over my head and shoulders, the baggy pants onto my bare legs,

And tied them on tightly with a white belt. I suppose someone below the room had heard me moving around, because I heard running and the sliding open of the wooden door.

"Hanataro!" I shouted, smiling brightly.

"Um…hello." He said shyly. He obviously had no clue whom I was.

"I'm…uh…" I said, noticing how weird my real name would sound to them.

Wasps raced around in my stomach, and threatened to sting my vital organs. That was an over exaggerated metaphor. I needed to think of something quickly. I examined the names of the characters I created in my mind, and decided that I would choose one. There was Kuroi, Kira, Kimali, or Suzume.(and that was just the girls) Suzume.

"Suzume." I said flatly completing my sentence.

"Oh, Suzume! Are you alright?" He asked from where he stood.

"Yes, I just got my clothes." I responded kindly.

"Ah, thank god." He smiled and shut the door.

I groaned to myself. "Suzume, is it?" I mouthed to myself.

Meanwhile…

Carla laughed as Lorry tormented Kyle, who was Carla's stepbrother. Kyle was tall, and was nothing except flesh and bones. His skin was dark, but not dark was likely that he would annoy everyone within 8 feet of him. Carla pushed Kyle away as he made fun of the poem she had sat and wrote out of boredom. Kyle merely laughed and shot her an amused glance.

Lucy had been quiet for weeks now. Everyone was still worried about her, but they didn't attempt to comfort her anymore. Lucy hadn't cooperated at all, except when doing work at school, and she barely did that. She was aware of a Zanpakuto in her mind, but it was something else bothering her so harshly. Something that could change her view on things entirely. Dark circles were dangling like bags under her eyes. Her eyes seemed crestfallen, and blank.

Lorry and Carla carried on their humorous converstaion until the bell declaring 3:00 sounded. Nobody even flinched, as they were used to the loud noise deluding their thoughts. The students cleared out of the room, the rustle of bookbags driving off any other sound.

Carla, Lorry, and Kyle stood in the class, for they had nothing to put in their already cluttered lockers. They chatted and laughed up their time until everyone filed out of the room, almost neatly.

They walked down the halls, talking loudly above every other voice in the area. Carla opened the door for Lorry, and said her goodbyes for the day. She let go of the door and walked. She felt someone grab her by her hip, and jerk her sideways. She growled assuming it was someone trying to piss her off. Before she could express any emotion, she was forced behind a bush and around a corner. A hand slapped around her mouth, almost stealing the breath away from her. She screamed only to find that no sound what-so-ever would escape her covered lips. Her eye's widened with raging fear and panic. Her heart rate began to beat at it's fastest.

"Don't worry, girl, your not dead" the man holding her said and then added, "yet."


End file.
